


Rule Breakers

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: Max and Rakesh Domesticity [1]
Category: Roommates (Game)
Genre: M/M, especially max and rakesh, i really like tghis damn game, i will pioneer this fandom god dangit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max + Rakesh + House Rules = Rules Broken</p><p>(or our bisexual artist and rockstar just so happen to break all Domnic's new rules)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> I will write all the fanfiction for this game! I really really enjoy it and wish there was more. I purchased Max, and I adore him with Rakesh.

Okay, so it' pretty obvious that our relationship is public. Everyone found out on that last day of Spring Break,when we had some...fun in the garage. Apparently Dominic had something to ask me, and heard some very telltale things, prompting him to haul ass back into the house. After blushing for a good ten minutes, he explained it to everyone. Isabella had claimed to know before we were even together, Sally was supportive, Anne was tried not to seem extremely interested, and Dominic was scarred for life. After we learned about it, Rakesh was mildly amused, and I laughed my ass off.

After we got back Dominic amended the house rules to fit relationships among roommates. The amendments were:

1\. PDA is fine, but keep it chaste.

2\. If you have a fight, leave the other's out of it.

3\. I do not care what you do in your rooms with your partner. But keep it quiet, and in the mornings, you must wake up in your own room, or at least be there if I check.

Of course, _me_ being _me_ , we walked a thin line on these new house rules.

* * *

Our first infringement was almost immediately after we got back. You know the feeling, when you first get together and you can't keep your hands off each other? Well that was us. Everyone else was sitting on the couch, while I was seated on the recliner, the TV playing some show. Rakesh came down the stairs and we smiled at one another, lovesick gazes which, looking back on it, we still give each other. Dominic rolled his eyes. In response to this, I smirked with an idea. Apparently Rakesh had the same idea, because he smirked back.

When he walked over, he sat on my lap, like it was the most natural thing in the world. I kept my eyes trained forward, my gaze never drifting from the TV. He sat horizontally, legs thrown across me and the armrest. Everyone on the couch tried not to look uncomfortable at this display (save for Isabella, who seemed rather amused. She probably saw through our little plan). I put one hand on his waist, the other on his thigh, rubbing small circles. He rested his head in the crook of my neck. I let my eyes stray towards Dominic, who was blushing from embarrassment.

I felt overly pleased with myself, and was about to kiss him and make it worse, until I looked at Anne, who had nearly fainted from it.

* * *

Our second time was not a time either of us looking back on, during the middle of our second year. It was really a little thing, but I was tired from a late night show, he was stressing over a commission, and we were just both right on the edge. A certain fan of mine had gotten a bit too close to me, and I hadn't done...the best job of turning her down (I didn't cheat on him! But I was flirting quite a bit..."flirting" with Isabella was one thing, but anyone else was a no no, as I soon found out).

By the end we were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, glaring at the innocent wall. Isabella came downstairs, and stood still for a moment, as if stuck in the tense atmosphere we were creating. She shook her head, and sat in between us.

"A lover's spat?" she said, partly amused, partly concerned. Our silence answered for us. "What happened?"

"Ask him! I'm sure he will answer, considering how easy he finds it to talk to women!" Rakesh spat with venom. I humphed, arms crossed.

"Like girls don't come up to you! They're all like _'Ooooo, a cute foreign guy!'_ " I practically yelled.

Isabella sighed. "That's what it's about? Jealousy?"

Hearing her say that, I felt a little stupid, but I had my pride! No way was I giving in...

"It is hard, having no...assurances of his affections..." he said to Isabella, ignoring me. Whoa wait...assurances?

"I'm an exception for him! Women are still his preference. Though I love his spontaneity greatly, what if it works against me?"

My heart wavered at this confession, and Isabella caught this, and decided to drive the nail in. She laid an arm around Rakesh ( _A much too friendly arm_ , I had thought angrily), smiling. "Honey, I get it. You know how many time's I've been called 'an experiment'? Your way too good to be his experiment. Maybe..." she trailed her hand down his arm, and I sat up in anger. Sensing this, she stood up and moved away with a smirk.

I grabbed his arm and yanked him towards me, kissing him hard. After moving away, I muttered an embarrassed "Sorry..." under my breath.

Isabella put a hand on her hip. "See? Hate that feeling? It's how you made him feel."

I nodded in shame, them wrapped my arms around him protectively. "Off limits!" I announced loudly, and they both laughed.

After our reconciliation, Dominic's head popped out from the stairwell, annoyed "What was all that yelling about!?"

* * *

The final time was after that fight, the next day actually. There is this thing couples do after a fight...and it involves two bodies, a lack of clothing and shame. And that's exactly what we did. For the rest of the day we were eyeing one another, and during dinner we were especially ansty. Once we were done, we shot upstairs like a bullet, slamming and locking his door behind us.

While I won't go into graphic details, we occasionally made some noise and by the end, I was too exhausted to head back to my own room. We fell asleep, curled up together, satisfied.

The next morning I woke up, and stretched, sitting up, rather proud of my lack of clothes, and the reason behind that. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. He woke up and have me a sleepy smile, which I found adorable. I was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Rakesh? Do you know where Max might be? I have to talk to him, and figured you would know..." Dominic's voice said from the other side. Rakesh shot up, now wide awake.

"N-No I have not. M-Maybe he went to early practice?"

I sighed internally. Whether to his his parents or to Dominic, Rakesh is a bad liar. But luckily, Dominic bought it, and we heard him turn to leave. I breathed a sigh of relief, but that was short lived. In my earlier nervousness, I had ended up on the edge of the bed, ready to bolt into the closet or something. But instead, I ended up falling off, hitting the ground with a loud "oomph". Rakesh winced, both in sympathy, and anticipation for what was to come.

"Rakesh, are you alright!? I'm coming in-"

There was the click of the key in the lock, and Dominic swung the door open, to find me on the floor, butt naked (junk thankfully covered by the sheets) and Rakesh on his bed, also naked, covering his body with the sheets like a maiden or something.

(After that, we learned to be more careful, because Dominic's yelling caught everyone else's attention, we we got lectured, naked, while everyone else laughed at us)•

**Author's Note:**

> I was and am kinda proud of this. If anyone finds it, what do you think?


End file.
